1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a narrow bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-dependent modern society, the significance of display devices as a visual information transfer medium is being widely acknowledged. Accordingly, requirements for display devices including, such as low-power consumption, slimness, lightweight and high-definition are desired and play an important role in the further development of information technology.
Such display devices are classified into: self-emission-type display devices in which a display panel thereof generates and emits light, such as by including, for example, cathode ray tubes (“CRT”), electroluminescent (“EL”) display devices, light emitting diode (“LED”) display devices, vacuum fluorescent display (“VFD”) devices, field emission display (“FED”) devices and plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices; and non-emission-type display devices in which a display panel does not generate and emit light, such as, for example, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices.
In line with trends of reducing an overall thickness and weight of such display devices, reducing a bezel width of a display device is also desired. With a reduced bezel width, display devices have advantages in terms of an aesthetically pleasing design and reducing an interval between adjacent display panels in a relatively large-sized display device using a number of display panels.
However, there is difficulty in providing a display device having a narrow bezel, due to a wiring, a driving circuit and/or a sealant that are in a non-display area of the display device surrounding a display area.